


A Theorist Dabbles In Experimentalism

by gangsterkoala



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangsterkoala/pseuds/gangsterkoala
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is in his final year of college. His research has proven very fruitful, his upcoming summer is expectedly booked with conferences, and he has already been assured of his acceptance into a doctoral program under world-renowned professor Hatake Kakashi. A sudden sense of where he is and where his colleagues and friends will be leaving to after graduation has him acutely aware of the position he's in. He figures- there are some personal goals he should achieve before the year's end.[Mature, explicit smut]





	A Theorist Dabbles In Experimentalism

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) Call me Aless.  
> This is one of my first fics ever. This started as just smut **lol** but I would like to continue it as time allows, and all types of feedback would help me greatly ~
> 
> This is rated explicit for explicit smut, with potential for violence and/or death. If any other warnings should be added, I will do so, and please feel free to let me know if I haven't added a warning you believe I should!
> 
> Thank you all ~ I hope you enjoy :)

He unbuttoned her shirt.

His slim fingers worked deftly; dwelling on each button with the precision and care of an adept, say sophisticated? experienced? man, but working fast enough that one could not say he was anxiously drawing out his time.

Beneath the purple silk button down, two uncovered breasts perked up in the cold air to greet him. The grey room they were in fell to the shadows, and the moonlight showered her naked pale skin with an ethereal luminescence. Upon seeing them, he knew too much thought at this point would be his enemy - so he gave himself up to act on his intuition…

 _On commence_. He began by lifting his hands up and pushing aside the silk garment for a fully exposed view. His mind feasted only for a moment before he brought his forefinger and thumb down on a pert peach nipple, giving a tight pinch. A mewl in return. He repeated the process with his left hand, this time kneading the formless, full masses in both palms. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he bent his knees and rested his head by the base of her rib. Face to face with big boobie, that nipple he so easily conquered before looked imposing now and dominated his field of vision. He didn’t like that, so he slithered his tongue around it, his lips closing in on fluffy breast, and sucked. Hard at first. His mouth was too full, he slackened his jaw, and slowed the tempo while his tongue danced off on its own. He closed his eyes. He liked the way the taut flesh _boinged_ back into place, no matter from what direction his tongue assaulted. He took a mental note. He recalled his idle left hand now, left fingers invigorating with a sudden grip around the whole plump thing it held, kneading it like a really airy dough. An Uchiha was a natural multitasker; he licked and bit the right while his fingers closed in around the left, tickling, abruptly pinching and squeezing tight. He wanted to rip it off! He calmed himself. Palms pushed down, flattened pancake, claws grabbing it into doughy mound again. He almost felt like he could suck forever, fall asleep this way maybe, but his body grew bored quicker than his mind. He switched positions, kissing the sore left nipple with a mercy that quickly vanished as his teeth twisted into a bite, his right hand at work on right breast.

He indulged himself like this a little longer, less out of interest than slight anxiety of what was to come, before moving his hands down her waist, fingers brushing over her navel. His hands came back up, and planted themselves firmly on her breasts as he lifted his tongue and licked his way down…down her stomach, inside her belly button, and at the very tip of the dip of her waist. He gave the breasts a final good long pinch ( _groan_ ) before moving down to remove her panties. She shifted her legs around him, red curls bouncing out of the silk entrapment. 

Now, he paused. His breath hitched. He was… curious. He grabbed a curly lock in his finger and wrapped it around his finger tip. Expressionless, he brought his nose down and smelled the finger. No scent. He brought his face down further and took a whiff of curly crotch… not unpleasant. He began to move downwards. No thinking. His hands were his main tools now; he was certainly in unfamiliar territory but not out of his breadth. A slender finger on each hand spread her legs apart, curly auburn locks uncovering flush pink vulva within. It looked squishy. His knees swept forward to keep her legs in place, while his left index and middle fingers spread her labia open, a wet pop and a hiss of hot air. It twitched under his long stare. He batted his right hand forward like a cat; his forefinger took a long swipe downward, from the clitoris to the fourchette, two centimeters deep into the pink wetness. He felt her shudder. She knew better than to speak, to moan or even make a sound if she could control it, and it made Sasuke more in tune with the reactions of her body, the changes in her breath, and the rustling of the sheets below them whenever her hands clutched and unclenched. 

He had done his research. An Uchiha is never unprepared.

He was still curious. He dropped his mouth to the warm, wet pink fleshiness and gave a test swipe of the tongue. No horrible taste. His tongue circled around her clit, lapped its way downwards and slipped firmly in between her slits. His tongue gave him the familiarity his fingers could now test - he lifted an index finger and unhesitatingly pushed his way inside. She cried out - he glared. She quieted. Her breasts perked, her nipples erect like stone cold fortresses and goosebumps raised over her flesh.  
He probed her insides…one finger. Obviously wet. Damp. Squishy. Moist. Hotness all around. He took the finger out and stared at it. Brought it up to his face very closely. Gave it a little peck with his tongue. Hmm. Very faint taste. He lifted his middle finger and closed his other fingers. He stuck this finger in now too, a little rougher than the last, and brought it all the way inside until it was completely hidden within. He wondered if he could find the end of her cavern? He extended and retracted his finger, in and out, and she gripped and groaned and touched her breast. He stretched inside as far as he could, tickled with his finger and still found no purchase. Still not at the end.  
He pulled out his second slimy finger and unthinkingly wiped it on the head of his dick. To his surprise, he shuddered, and the head twitched. He could not hide his… interest. He gripped his dick in his hand and pulled his ass forward, rubbing the head across her vulva, letting all the wetness transfer. Even this felt good…up and down her wetness moistened him, and the unclean, slightly sticky feeling just made him more aroused. He brought the engorged head to where his fingers had knocked just seconds earlier, and let the tip take a little teeny peek inside. It felt in danger of slipping out of the entrance, he knew, he knew had to be a little forceful, but he wanted to be tentative and savor the experience too. He grabbed his member firmly and gave a push, and felt her vagina expand to allow him in, tightly engulfing his head inside.  
He waited like this a moment. It was...suffocating. His chest and throat felt tight. He saw a pearl drip down the side of his length. He wiggled his hips in preparation. He shot forward.  
She groaned loudly now - he covered her mouth, and tightly gripped the side of her waist. Had he found her end so soon? This was uncomfortable - he shifted back out and found he needed the grip of her insides again and shot himself back in. Same feeling, so he repeated the movement. In and out. In and out. In and out. And suddenly this was all he wanted to do - the calmness of earlier evaporated, he wanted to keep this tension going. Was she crying? He felt his rock hardness get swallowed by her trenches, and he rocked, back and forth faster and faster - he needed to hold her down with both hands now. She screamed and yelped and all he could manage was a strong glare as he slammed her hips down onto him.  
He grabbed her hair and fucked her hard. He still wanted to find the end. He lifted her legs onto his shoulders, until his head found it - a barrier of flesh - and so he bucked forward and rammed up against this wall, slamming his hips outwards and inside again and again. Karin apparently could no longer help her primatelike screeching, irritating Sasuke so greatly, he let go of her scalp with one hand and delivered a clean slap across her face. Just whimpers now. His hips thrust one final grand slam and pulled out, veering off the bed and swiftly pulling up onto her face. Sasuke grabbed her hair and pushed her mouth onto his dick and thrust voraciously, his hands pulling her head down onto him fiercely - he needed the tension - before coming deep into her throat.  
He pulled out and let the remaining cum drop on her face, blocking her attempts at eye contact with drops of semen to her eyelids. He no longer wanted to look at her anymore.

He felt a sudden emptiness in the pit of his stomach. He shifted away from the bed, away from her, and shuffled around his clothes, immediately putting on his boxer briefs. He wanted a cigarette. Without looking at her, he handed her a box of tissues from the bedside table. She grabbed a few and wiped her face.

"Leave." She nodded. Karin leapt off the bed, hastily covered her nakedness in her lab coat, picked up her remaining garments under her arm, and headed off in a rush. Sasuke felt his lips tug in a small smirk of satisfaction that she would not waste his time to even get dressed in front of him; this feeling was immediately dulled by a greater sense of pain he felt in his gut and his head... He frowned. He grabbed his pack from the nightstand and lit up a cigarette by the window. He wanted absolute silence now, but the songs of the birds outside the motel window weren't loud enough to drown out his thoughts. 

Sasuke was certain he had enjoyed himself in some way, certain that the process of sex was not absolutely repulsive or too distasteful, but now…he just felt empty. Images of Sasori and Deidara grinding in the Intrigue Nightclub floated to the front of his mind. He willed them away. Sasuke looked down, he was hard again. He didn’t want to do anything about it this time. 

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

A certain Uchiha was pissed in his room. And Naruto was there too, babbling next to him, all too excited about something fucking stupid anyway.  
Naruto had dropped by, unannounced and unasked for, began pestering the Uchiha with some questions about god-knows-what, then proceeded to get mad when Sasuke didn't answer, and his voice became incessant; too fucking loud, each complaint followed with a louder and whinier one. Sasuke, already on edge, shot up to look that usuratonkashi straight in the face and shut him the fuck up-  
Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the collar, and Naruto - quick as always - looked him dead in the eye as shock melted into ferocity. Sasuke really, really, _really_ wanted to punch him, …and… really wanted to smash his lips on Naruto's mouth and push him onto his bed. Sasuke's breath caught and he turned away from Naruto.  
“Just go, dobe. I don’t want to fight right now.” Sasuke muttered to the ground, his face shadowed underneath his ebony hair.  
"Pshh, whatever Sasuke. I don’t want to see your stupid face right now anyway." But Sasuke could tell Naruto was worried about him.


End file.
